Merfolk
| refs5e = | size4e = | origin4e = | type4e = | subtype4e = | alignment4e = | refs4e = | size3e = Medium | type3e = Humanoid | subtype3e = Aquatic | alignment3e = Usually neutral | challenge3e = | refs3e = | size2e = Medium | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Medium | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = Eadro | vision = Low-light vision | lifespan = | location = | language = Common, Aquan | subraces = | climate = Temperate | terrain = Aquatic | height = | length = 8' (240 cm) | wingspan = | weight = 400 lbs. (180 kg) | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | distinctions = Fish-like tail instead of legs | based = Mermaid | first = }} Merfolk were aquatic humanoids who were half human and half fish. Males were called mermen, while females were called mermaids. Description A merfolk person had the upper body, arms, and head of a fair-featured human from the waist up and instead of legs they had a fish-like tail from the hips down. Their humanoid features were fey-like, more similar to elves than humans. Society Merfolk lived in cities and isolated settlements within shallow seas and coral reefs, where protection and food were abundant. They trained aquatic animals to serve as their guardians, similar to the way humans trained dogs and horses. Merfolk's only natural enemy was the sahuagin. Merfolk worshiped the god Eadro. Relations Merfolk were capable of interacting with surface folk, as they could survive outside of the water. They did so rarely, however, as they could not walk on land. Locations There were merfolk that dwelt in the Trackless Sea and Sea of Swords. In Waterdeep, merfolk dwelt in the harbor in their own city, and the Merdock connected the sea to the watermen's guildhall so that merfolk could come through. Merfolk also dwelt in the Sea of Fallen Stars, where the name Serôs was used as a general term for all of the merfolk realms. Myth Nantar (near the Whamite Isles) was inhabited by merfolk. The falls of Rauthgor in the River Rauthenflow were home to a colony of merfolk. History In , the merfolk of Thalorlyn declared themselves independent and established the First Kingdom of Hmur. Two years later, Aryselmalyr quashed the rebellion at Thalorlyn and slaughtered some 30% of all merfolk in Serôs. In , the surviving merfolk of the Fourth Serôs War formed the kingdom of Thalvan under King Darmox and the protection of the Coronal Vaeqiis of Aryselmalyr. In the 6th century DR, the Ninth Serôs War was fought between the merfolk realm of Hmurrath and the merrow Axe Kingdoms of Khuur and Nmalk in the undersea land of Serôs. The Battle of the Haunted Plains took place in 654 DR. In 735 DR, the merfolk kingdom of Eadraal was founded. Its capital city was Voalidru, just off the Hmur Plateau. Queen Selana was crowned the realm's first monarch. In 1369 DR, the Twelfth Serôs War occurred. Notable Merfolk * Hodatar * King Kyron of Thalorlyn * Prince Aldem * Prince-Consort Kran * Kosul, the king's heir. * Vhaemas, King of Eadraal. Appendix See Also *Ningyo *Sirine Appearances ;Novels : *''Realms of the Deep'' *''The Sea Devil's Eye'' *''Elfsong'' External Links * References Category:Merfolk Category:Humanoids Category:Aquatic creatures Category:Races Category:Creatures of neutral alignment Category:Creatures Category:Creatures found in the Elemental Plane of Water